As bandwidth continues to increase in the field of optical communication, the bandwidth of optical modules is upgrading as well. In response to market demand for high-bandwidth and high-speed data transmission, module design has increasingly turned toward miniaturization and high density. The higher speed of optical modules is generally associated with higher power, and the higher power of optical modules is associated with higher bulk heat density, which leads to a higher operating temperature for the optical module. Thus, the performance of temperature-sensitive elements and devices that convert light into electricity or electricity into light, as well as the performance of temperature-sensitive chips in the optical module will be greatly reduced, even resulting in the entire module's inability to operate normally, or a loss of effectiveness. Therefore, a more efficient heat dissipation structure is needed to improve heat dissipation.